piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jarod Pillagebane
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Jarod29 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 21:57, June 3, 2011 Fair Winds congradulations on the badges you have earned thanks for helping potco players by enhancing this resource 02:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) congrats on the badges keep up awesomeness that is what we like here awesomeness hey i saw your question on john foulroberts page and i think i have the answer: the grey tricorne is probably the French Tricorne you can get from the pvp/svs merchants when you have the rank of commodore or higher. hope this answers your questionCallico Jack 23:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Hey Jarod. You probably don't know me but I'm Jason Pillagebowers. I try to make many friends from the wiki. Wanna join? P.S. Arrange a time for us to meet. I'm level 50 but basic access. ~~Jason Pillagebowers~~ WOW!! Lucky you with Whalebone Blade... If trading comes out, I'll give you TWO dread spikes for one of your whalebone blades :D. Ty :D srry i couldn't get on im moving and i was at an inspection ook nederlands grappig nog een nederlander hey als je wilt voeg ik de categorie dutch user aan je pagina toe. ok? trouwens de user jack stormhawk is ook nederlandsCallico Jack 10:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know Dutch fully yet (moved to California when I was 2) so i cant understand ALL Dutch just to let u know Meeting Can we meet tomorrow? At Sunday? Pick a time, and if you can L.A. time. ~~Jason Pillagebowers~~ Sure, but I'd say. Anywhere about 12:30 or later would be good, cuz I'm goin to church and then I'm getting a haircut. Btw, that's fine, cuz I'm in Sacramento. I'll meet u at Darkheart, in Monada. Again, I think we'll get along well and befriend each other quickly. -Jarod Darkhart today at Monada. Pick a time, I'll meet you there. ~~Jason Pillagebowers~~ OK, lets try and meet one more time... ok, tomorrow (tuesday) at 2:45. At Monada, Darhart. Ok. Ok. I'm there. Your... not there.... I'm leaving. Srry, I was there for like 2 hours but I got bored and left after u didnt come. I came at 2:47 -_- that's like a minute after I left rofl Right now I'm at Fragilles Darkhart. Come, meet you there. Nvm, gonna do invasion Just Wondering, but do you have proof of creature bosses being higher levels than were previously listed before you edited them? I have seen them yes, but before I knew how to take screen shots. This is not actual proof so if you like I will change it back. That would be nice, thank you. Ok, I changed them back. Sorry I modified them without any real proof, I just knew they had been higher. However, I now understand i need proof to raise the levels of boss sightings. :) It seems that you are adding lots of opinions that Coyote and Smart Alek Co. keeps removing. Please don't add opinions unless you support them. -Thanks Capt Shruikan 21:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan Or at least that look nicer :D that works tooCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 21:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way Cool background story Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 21:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you urs is cool too Achievements You've been making a lot of edtis on quest and clothing pages, however it looks like (for many of them) you're just saving the page without making a legitmate edit. We have achievements to enourage improvements on pages, please earn them the way they're intended. Thanks. NickyTalk Ok. I know I know im not a administrator but make sure these edits are correct because trust me I've been in a momment when i did a lot of edits got blocked and that tought me a lesson to make sure to do them correctly and not mess it up. Baron1800 17:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Baron1800Baron1800 17:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Just don't want anyone else to get blocked like me. Ok, thanks. Legitimate Edits While legitimate edits that improve the Wiki are encouraged, unjustified edits that are made solely to increase rankings are considered to be unwarranted. Removing and then subsequently re-adding periods at the end of sentences, for example, would NOT be considered to be a legitimate edit. Please confine your edits to those that are legitimate. Thank you for you cooperation. 23:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 3 Juggernauts THAT WAS AWESOME we fought 3 juggernauts. I wish trading was out cause if it was, i would give you one of the three Silver freezes i got from foulberto. And its all about luck on getting Silver freeze. Also Check my blog posts i have cool ideas for bosses and stuff HAPPY PLUNDERING! - Jeffrey Warwrecker weapon group royal deckhand boarding YOUR RIGHT o.o Maybe we should tell Nicky or someone. Cannon defense Well nice to meet you jarod to awserd your question- I am kinda a looting pirate so sometimes it might be fun to have a little break a play mini games THE BEST TIP I CAN GIVE WILL BE TO HAVE A GOOD TEAM. CAUSE THERES NO I IN TEAM xD. SET UP A PLAN BEFORE YOU GO IN, KNOW WHAT TO DO AND KINDA READ YOUR PARTHNERS MINDS. YOU NEED TO BE FULL MASTER ON CANNON MATE. THOSE NAVY SKUM BRING THOOSE NEW CANNONS SO YOU MIGHT WANNA BE A MASTER IN THE SHIP GUNS THERE TO BE A WINNER. ALSO ILL BE POSTIN A PAGE ABOUT TIPS SOON BE ON A LOOK OUT SHARKY.... Cannon defense Well nice to meet you jarod to awserd your question- I am kinda a looting pirate so sometimes it might be fun to have a little break a play mini games THE BEST TIP I CAN GIVE WILL BE TO HAVE A GOOD TEAM. CAUSE THERES NO I IN TEAM xD. SET UP A PLAN BEFORE YOU GO IN, KNOW WHAT TO DO AND KINDA READ YOUR PARTHNERS MINDS. YOU NEED TO BE FULL MASTER ON CANNON MATE. THOSE NAVY SKUM BRING THOOSE NEW CANNONS SO YOU MIGHT WANNA BE A MASTER IN THE SHIP GUNS THERE TO BE A WINNER. ALSO ILL BE POSTIN A PAGE ABOUT TIPS SOON BE ON A LOOK OUT SHARKY.... Powerful (ability) How exactly does the Powerful ability increase the strength of a weapon? Does it multiply the attack of the weapon by the Rank on the Powerful 'ability? Like the Dagger Bloodletter'' has an Attack of 15 and Rank 4 '''Powerful ability. Does that mean that its Attack would be 60 (15 times 4) or does it work some other way? I don't know if you'll be able to respond to this (or how?) but if you could update the Powerful 'article with the answer I would appreciate it. Thanks 00:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Tobias Bluehawk Let's meet (Jason Pillagebowers) I've been wanting to meet you. I'm on right now 11:35 A.M. PST 7/22/11. Arrange a time. Lol though I really wish it were real it is in fact photoshoped XD - Leon dreadpratt 11:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hey jarod :D hey hey jarod :D Chris mcmonkey :P 06:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey its me hector pillagehawk from OUTLAWS i just started yesterday :D Hector pillagehawk 01:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC)hectorpillagwhawkHector pillagehawk 01:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature category doesn't exist I noticed that when you leave a message on a talk page, your signature adds the category "signatures" to that person's talk page. Signatures isn't a category. Please fix your code so that it's not on there. Thank you. NickyLinneaTalk 14:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) = testing sig = Jarod29 JarodTalk Hey mate! I think I may remember you from a while ago. Tell me when and where you want to meet up! Log On Hello Jarod, Could u plz log on? If you could that would be great.... Lord Lawrence Dagger 01:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Lord Lawrence Dagger Re:Discontinued Items Oh, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you about that. Your pictures seem to be the same color as the ones we already have. Except the ones we have are a tad darker due to what program took the screenshot. If you can show me that they're clearly different, by all means, put them back on the page :) --''Dent--Talk 05:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) OK, you may add it back! :) --''Dent--Talk'' 05:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Meet in game im going online now if ye want to meet im waiting at the tortuga shipwright on vachira server Callico Jack 14:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) hey jar im in ur h-guild im will cabinburn CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk 15:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Why did you kick me out of the guild ps. im will cabinburn ''CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk' 22:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) can we meet somewhere then so i can join again CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 22:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 22:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC)